fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Fiore HUD
Welcome to the Kingdom of Fiore! We hope that our HUD help give you the most out of our sim that you can possibly gain. We have split up the information you may need to know below into sections, we hope that everything is clear for you! IMPORTANT: THE HUD AND TITLER ARE REQUIRED 100% OF THE TIME WHEN OUTSIDE OF THE LANDING ZONE (MALL) AND YOU MAY NOT RP IN FIORE WITHOUT IT. Section A: Setting up your Fiore HUD Section B: Button Overview Section C: How it works Section D: The Option Menu Section E: Unlockables (Maps, Keys, etc...) Section F: Roleplay Tools and the Fiore Titler Section G: Customize your HUD! Section H: Frequently Asked Question (FAQ) Section I: Version Number Check Section J: Bug Reports Section K: Credits for the Creators ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Section A: Setting up your Fiore HUD ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ When you first attach the HUD and Titler you will be prompted to set up your HUD. The follow menus must be completed to gain access to our HUD. • Character Name: If you do not know your name yet, just enter your SL Name. You can change this at any time. • Select a Guild: Select which Guild you are going to join. If you are unsure or if you do not want to join a guild there's an option for that as well. However, we highly recommend that you join a Guild. • Agreement. By saying YES to this agreement you are confirming that you have read all of the documentation at the landing zone, including but not limited to the rules. If you select NO you will not be allowed to RP in Fiore. Failure to comply to the will result in punishment at the staffs disclosure. ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Section B: Button Overview ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ • Fiore HUD: If you click this text at the top, it will hide your HUD, taking up less screen space. • Tier Level (Pyramid): This area shows your Tier Level, which automatically raises as you gain Jewels. • Jewels (Jewel): This area will show you how many Jewels you have earned. • Fiore Rank (Country Logo): This will show you what your rank is compared to the rest of the players in Fiore. • Guild Rank (Guild Symbol): This will show you what your rank is compared to the rest of the players in your Guild. • Your Guild is Ranked: This will tell you what rank your Guild as a whole ranks compared to the other Guilds. (Only shown on HUD) • N: Change your name (leave it blank and press submit to remove the line). • 1, 2, 3, 4: Four custom lines of text to display (leave it blank and press submit to remove the line). • Map (search icon/ map): Slides out a map to show you where you are. • Area: Next to the map, it tells you what your location is (IE: Magnolia Town, Fairy Tail Guild, Grimoire Airship, The Mall, etc...( • Teleport: (Black Twirling Button): This will take you back to the Landing Zone (Mall). • Options: This is where you may customize your HUD and Titler. • Website (World): Visit the official Wikia of Fiore. • Help (?): Gives you this Notecard. ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Section C: How it works ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ The Fiore HUD is created to automatically show your rank as you gain power in Fiore. Your Tier Level (01-30) will go up on its own as you gain Jewels. To gain Jewels you must complete jobs, Jewels work as XP in Fiore and as your XP rises, your Tier will rise. The Fiore Rank will display what your rank is compared to every other player in the sim, anybody who has ever attached our HUD is automatically in our system. while the Guild Rank will show your rank compared to every other player in your Guild. In your titler, it will show your rank. The Fiore HUD will automatically make the top 10 highest ranking members of the sim from Legal Guilds and name them Wizard Saints, like-wise for Dark Guilds to name them Wizard Outlaws. ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Section D: The Option Menu ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Inside the option menu, you will find Titler, Maps, and Appearance. We will explore all of these options. Titler: • Show/ Hide: You will be able to show or hide any line of your titler (aside from the core info at the top). Select from Line 1,2,3,4 or your Name. To do things more quickly, you may show or hide all. • Color: You may change the color of your Titler. We have many options; Blue, Orange, Cyan, Pink, Green, Red, White, Yellow, Purple, Black, Sky-Blue, Grey, Grass, Fuchsia, Bubble-Gum, Haze, Dirt, Autumn, Gold, Love, Lemon, Mint, Eggplant, Brass, Midnight, Umber, Scarlet. Appearance will let you customize your HUDs colors. Map will allow you to change your Map Views (not yet enabled). ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Section E: Unlockables (Maps, Keys, etc...) ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Not yet enabled. ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Section F: Roleplay Tools and the Fiore Titler ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ The Fiore HUD and Titler both are required at all times (outside of the Landing Zone). Thankfully our HUD has a built in roleplaying tool, so you do not need to wear or purchase another one. To use our built in RP tool do the following in local chat... /4 --- This will allow you to post with your RP name. /4/whisper --- This will allow you to whisper with your RP name. /4/shout --- This will allow you to shoud with your RP name. As you can see, the RP Tool works on channel 4. Your name will be whatever you decide to make your name on the HUD. ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Section G: Customize your HUD! ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Customizing your HUD and Titler is simple and fast! Select any color you want from the Appearance to change the color of your HUD, and change your titler color to change the color of your title (located in the options menu). Of course, only you will see your HUD, but the color of your titler will be viewed by anybody around you. Enjoy! ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Section H: Frequently Asked Question (FAQ) ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Q: Is the HUD required? A: Yes, you must wear this HUD to RP in Fiore. You should wear it anytime you are outside of the Landing Zone. Of course, you can wear it anywhere. Q: My titler says S-Class, does that make me an S-Classs Mage? A: No, you are not an S-Class Mage until you pass the the test in your Guild. However, the titler will let you know when you are at an S-Class Level (Tier 20/ 15,000,000+ Jewels) Q: How does the Tier System work exactly? A: Tier is based on your Jewel count. More information can be found here: http://fiore.wikia.com/wiki/Tier_System Q: How do I obtain Jewels? A: By completing Jobs, and notecarding them. Once you finish you turn in your NC to any Admin and they will give you the required amount of Jewels. Q: How will buying new things with Jewels or adding Unlockables (IE: Maps) to your HUD work? A: More information about this will be added later. ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Section I: Version Number Check ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Please make sure your HUD is always up to date for it to function properly. To check if your HUD is up to date you can check with others and compare version numbers. Your Titler and HUD will both reflect your current version number. Updates are sent automatically when you attach the HUD. ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Section J: Bug Reports ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Should you have a bug report, please fill out the attached document below and send it to Kainous Megadon. �� ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Section K: Credits for the Creators ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Lead Programmer: Kainous Megadon Lead Designer: Tsurabisu Scorpio Idea spawned by Tsurabisu Scorpio